


Coulson's Boys

by AdamantSteve



Series: Phil Coulson/Clint Barton Threesomes [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Injury, M/M, M/M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve getting resurrected throws a brief spanner in the works for Clint and Phil's relationship. But then...<br/>THREESOME PORN w a twist of daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/post/35179549326/ljinnq-coulsons-boys-fighting-an) photo set thing.  
> Thanks to[ dunicha for betaing!](http://dunicha.tumblr.com)

Sometimes, Phil watched Clint and Steve playing - and they did _play_ \- Clint showing Steve the wonders of modern computer games and nerf guns, the inevitable sports and exercise regimes that Steve pushed Clint into inevitably getting turned into whoever could do the most inventive pull-up or the best trickshot with a basketball - and it warmed him. They’d become best friends the two of them, and their immature messing around was all the sweeter when Phil ever gave mind to their respective less than excellent childhoods. 

 

That he fell into a fatherly role was natural, really, even if it did make Tony smirk and even Natasha once say something unkind. That Clint would roll his eyes and say “ok, _Dad_ ” when Phil told him to stop swinging from the chandelier in the living room perhaps compounded things, but he didn’t care. None of them _really_ cared. They were all such odd, broken-and-clumsiliy-put-back-together people that they didn’t judge what brought each of them comfort. 

 

Phil had been with Clint since before Steve was reborn from the ice, after Clint formed a somewhat unhealthy attachment to his handler which was equally unhealthily reciprocated. He was young then and he was _still_ so much younger than Phil, and had never quite finished the leap to adulthood. He could kill a man dead without batting an eyelid, grin as he did it, too, but put him in a suit and tie and he writhed like a malcontent child. Put him in a room with authority and he pouted like a petulant teen. But all it would take was Phil clearing his throat and Clint would shake it off, comply with things and _act like an adult._

 

Then Steve had woken up and Clint had hated it, convinced Phil would be done with him if Steve ever so much as looked at him, and it took a long, complicated time for Phil to convince him otherwise. He proposed at one point, but Clint had laughed it off. That was too grown up and final for him, but even if it had been something of a bluff, Phil wasn’t glad he’d refused. 

 

But _Steve_ looked at _Phil_. First as an amused Hero being gushed at by a fan, and then, once Steve’s considerable gleam had rubbed away somewhat and Phil was himself around Steve, as a good man and a soldier. A comrade. He told Phil that he would have been a good member of the Howling Commandos once and Phil had grinned for a week. Clint hated it, hated Steve for a time, even with Phil’s promises that he wasn’t all _that_ great once he’d gotten to know him. That he wasn’t quite what he’d expected.

 

Clint had said it for the first time during that whole phase, pouting and asking, “Do you still like me best, Daddy?” It was said as a joke but it still made Phil’s cock twitch whenever he thought about it afterwards. Clint caught on and ran with it, like he had to win Phil back from Steve somehow, which was ridiculous, but Phil couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Clint started calling Phil ‘Daddy’ all the time: during sex, after sex, to _get_ sex. 

 

He was still suspicious of Steve, and at first Phil found that hilarious, the thought of Steve liking him that way, despite Clint’s insistence that Steve _was_ into him. That he could just tell. 

 

It wasn’t til the Avengers began to be put together that Clint and Steve really began to socialise. First it was with training and a few test missions, and once Phil picked up on how lonely Steve seemed to be, he arranged for either Clint or Natasha to take him around the city, as if he needed a bodyguard. Phil took him out sometimes too, but it was Clint who he seemed to really hit it off with, and whether or not it was Clint trying to appease Phil or make up for his initial standoffishness, the effort he put in was returned tenfold by Steve’s enthusiasm. Steve’s earnest goodness seemed to click alongside Clint’s sarcastic flippancy like ying and yang, and Phil began to feel almost surplus to requirements.

 

Clint and Steve grew even closer, falling asleep either side of Bruce on movie night with arms thrown around him, hands resting on one another's shoulders. Clint knew it made Phil bristle, but he wouldn't say anything since it was good to see Steve relax enough to show easy affection like that at all. Skittish Steve made pains to make sure it was all above board and ok with Phil and there wasn't anything he could say when the two of them seemed so pleased to be around one another and growing ever closer. 

 

Phil and Steve were still friends too, in a rather more mature manner; their time together was spent discussing art and literature and how various aspects of the military had changed over the last seventy years. If Clint ever happened to interrupt he'd roll his eyes at their tediousness and Steve would look at Phil as if to get permission to go play with his friend. It made Phil feel both boring and fond. 

 

It wasn't til he had a long stay in hospital that it fully dawned on him just how much the two of them meant to him, not just individually but together. Clint would chatter about things that inhabited their personal venn diagram of interests: old comic books and trashy TV shows, Tony Stark's ridiculous excesses and gossip from SHIELD. Steve would earnestly discuss things that he knew Phil cared about. 

 

But what truly warmed his battered heart was when they thought he was sleeping and would excitedly discuss sports that Phil didn't care for, or the trashy wrestling shows Clint made Steve watch. Their voices lit up when they'd talk to one another and when Phil wasn't quite out of the woods with more surgeries to go, and half out of his mind on the beginnings of anaesthesis, he made it clear to them both that it was fine if they wanted to be together, he really didn't mind, it was what he wanted, even. He pleaded with them to kiss already and they'd looked at him with consternation.

 

He woke up in the same place with them still sitting in the same chairs either side of the bed but having switched places, and once he was lucid (and having forgotten his outburst, half a day ago now), they didn't say anything about it. It was only later, when Natasha had taken up the vigil by his bedside, that he was informed of his awkward gaffe and he was beset with worry about what they'd both do. They didn't do anything. Nothing different anyhow; still played ball over his bed and ran around like a pair of hyperactive children. Clint was a terrible influence on Steve, but Steve seemed to mellow Clint out a little, so that Phil was almost worried for how much more reckless Clint might be without the soothing influence of Steve's more sensible nature.

 

It wasn't until a long time later, with Phil at home again and the team fully a family, that the three of them being a _thing_ was brought up, Clint having discussed something with Steve and bringing it to Phil. He opened foolishly with a confession that he and Steve had kissed, a different time to the time when Phil had pleaded with them, when it looked like he really wouldn't make it. It hurt to hear but it was a good pain. A pain that told him he was alive and so were the people he cared about and that that was truly what mattered more than anything else. Clint had held on to Phil that night like he did every night after his return to the tower, tucked neatly into Phil's side with a hand protectively resting on Phil's belly. 

 

After a week, Phil realised that Steve had been sleeping outside their door every night and sleepily ushered him inside, ignoring Clint's guilty looks - he'd known but not known what to say - and indicated the free side of the bed. Phil fell asleep again but this time with two blonde heads of hair brushing his chin and two warm hands gently framing his heart. 

 

Clint and Steve were still wary of one another when Phil was there, despite his protestations that he truly didn't mind their friendship, didn't even mind if they wanted something more together. Clint didn't believe him, but they still slept the three of them to a bed each night like an oversized sleepover. Usually with Phil in the middle but after waking up one night to go to the bathroom and coming back to find them clasped together, he slid in behind Clint instead. 

 

It took some time but eventually they fell into an off-balanced, platonic relationship of sorts until one night - after a mission, of course, the usual time for crazy potentially-mistake-riddled-sex - that Steve had passionately kissed not only Clint but Phil, too, falling into their room and having to be soothed still by Phil and Clint standing either side of him. He'd ripped Phil's shirt open to see his scar and torn Clint's clothes off to make sure he was ok, himself having almost been crushed that day in the middle of battle. They were both fine, but Steve was so shaken and scared that he confessed that he loved them both, and even if they didn't want him they still needed to know, just in case. Clint had moved to kiss him but stopped himself, looking to Phil with the same expression he usually wore when he was begging his ‘Daddy’ for something, and even then it was only Phil actually guiding them together that made them do it. 

 

It was beautiful, and none of them really knew what any of it meant outside of just making sure they each were alive and whole. And Phil felt a weird pride in watching the two of them touching each other's chests and sides and necks and was answered by his own arousal when Steve pulled Clint flush to his body and pushed his hands under Clint's belt. He didn't even mind that they weren't paying him all that much attention, or any attention at all, really, with their hands gripping at one another and needy little sounds escaping them. But suddenly Clint's hand shot out and pulled Phil into the embrace by his belt, moving to kiss his neck as soon as he was close enough, soon joined by Steve kissing him on the other side. Steve’s arm held Phil close while Clint’s moved down to press over Phil's crotch, moaning right into his neck when he felt him hard. Steve noticed the distraction and broke away to look at Phil and breathlessly ask, "Is it alright?" 

 

"Of course it is," Phil replied, "don't stop." Steve hesitated before kissing Phil, his lips were as pillowy soft as they had looked, his kiss sweet and almost awkward but even better for it. They moved as one huge entity towards the bed and by the time they were on it, Clint had gotten his pants out of the way to get his cock free, still holding it with one hand when he replaced Steve's lips with his own, kissing Phil with hardness where Steve had been soft. It demanded compliance, which was unusual for Clint, but Phil acquiesced and let Clint push him down in the bed before moving his mouth down to suck at his neck. He was still doing that when what could only be a wet tongue swept up his cock in an almost curious fashion and he realised it was Steve. _Steve_ tentatively sucking on the very tip of Phil's penis as Clint started to move his hand up and down the shaft. 

 

They continued like that, Clint making surely permanent marks in the skin of Phil's neck while Steve so gently and inexpertly sucked him with broad hands splayed over his hips. Phil remembered he had hands of his own and pushed his fingers through Clint's hair to pull him away and get at his mouth again before clamping him back on his neck to one side so he could watch Steve, and it was so perfect just because of how heartbreakingly _earnest_ Steve was, and how was it even possible to give an _earnest_ blowjob? Clint must have caught on and stopped his love biting to glare at Phil for a tiny moment before moving down himself to pick up the slack, pushing Phil's legs apart so he could get at his balls and go to town on them, safe in the knowledge that Steve would never be enough to make Phil come, at least not without more practice. 

 

Then it became some kind of tag-team exercise, Steve taking note of what Clint was doing and trying to imitate it himself, holding off for a moment to kiss Phil's thigh and watch Clint lave up and down before concentrating right at the perfect spot, giving away all the secrets he'd so carefully acquired about what made Phil make the loudest noises. Then he would pull away and let Steve copy him, back and forth like Phil was almost nothing more than some kind of sex CPR doll. 

 

Clint bobbed his head up and down, holding off from deepthroating him since ever eager-to-please Steve would most likely gag if he tried on his first go, pulling Phil's hand down to his head to let Phil take control, pulling his other hand up to thread into Steve's hair even before he was done. When Steve was safely inhaling Phil's dick with those perfect red lips of his, so desperate to please, Clint crawled up to breathe into Phil's ear filthy things that he knew would make it near impossible not to come. 

 

Phil couldn't work out if he was being malicious or just lusty, Clint's tone was so changed from what it usually was. He broke away again to join in and lick in tandem with Steve, the two of them sliding their mouths up either side of his dick and then kissing at the top like something out of a porno. Clint resumed jerking him off with one hand and broke off the kiss to turn back and suck him off properly, breaking off to look up to Phil. "C'mon, Daddy, please? Come in my mouth?" And it was like a dam had broken, hearing Clint say that out loud in front of someone else, like it was a dirty secret that someone else had now been let in on, that made him come, Steve suddenly kissing the other side of his neck making it feel all the better as Clint pulled away and sucked him clean, moaning the whole time to himself, pleased at having won, or something.

 

There was a slightly awkward hue to the afterglow of orgasm that dusted over Phil, wth Steve and Clint once again nervous, so Phil took over, telling them, “I want to see you kiss again," and being pleased to see them do it. "Take off Steve's uniform, Clint," "Steve, take off Clint's pants," And so on until they were both naked and rutting against one another, kissing and making more of those delightful little noises. "Can you taste my cum, Steve?" Phil asked, nervous but relaxing when Steve broke away to choke, "Yeah." "You did so good Steve. You too, Clint," Phil said, full of warmth and fondness and the sweet afterglow of hardly-deadened arousal. "You both look so good together. Will you suck Clint for me, Steve?" Clint whimpered at that and let Steve push him back down to the bed, sitting him with his back to the headboard next to Phil. Phil propped himself on an elbow to watch Steve tentatively start giving what he could only assume was his second blowjob ever. 

 

"Is that good, Clint?" Phil asked, Clint's eyes never leaving his. "Y-yes d- Phil. _Phil_. I love you." Steve's mouth on Clint's cock was a perfect sight, this was the first time he’d been afforded the opportunity to watch this from this angle. "One day. One day you can have my cock in your ass at the same time, huh baby?" Clint just made a helpless sound, but Phil pressed on. "Or me in your mouth? You think you could concentrate?" "I- I'll try." 

 

Steve was looking a little ragged so Phil guided his head gently with a hand, til he was going at a good rhythm and he could tell Clint was close. He sat up to catch Clint's lips and bite them so he came without being able to warn Steve, who came up choking, his face covered in Clint's come. Phil leaned in and licked it off and it was testament to how turned on Steve still was that he didn't even flinch. 

 

Clint sucked off Steve and made a great show of it for Phil, til Steve was a simpering mess begging for it to stop at the same time as pleading for it never to end. He came and Phil held Clint's head in place and told him to swallow, which he most dutifully did, earning him a "good boy" when he was done. 

 

They settled in their now usual spots in various states of stickiness, Phil letting them lay for ten minutes before pushing Clint's shoulder and asking that he get tissues. He returned and cleaned the three of them as well as could be achieved with kleenex and laid back in his spot, curled into Phil. Phil kissed the top of his head before doing the same to Steve and wrapped his arms around them both, his boys.


End file.
